


Woman in love

by redmurdererdoll



Series: Колезра [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: Колин считает то, что происходит между ними, неправильным. Эзра готов на все, чтобы доказать, что это не так. Кроссдрессинг.





	1. Chapter 1

Эзра провел ладонью по лицу, выдохнул, не открывая глаз, и вслепую нашарил на постели телефон. Открыв переписку с Колином, он вызвал клавиатуру, но едва подумав, что же написать, болезненно поморщился, погасил экран и отбросил его подальше. В памяти отбойным молотком стучали слова, сказанные Фарреллом во время их последнего разговора.

Не то чтобы он многого ждал от Колина, нет. Эзра прекрасно понимал, что его чувства — только его проблема. Скорее, тот случай был просто счастливым стечением обстоятельств для него, не более. Но когда он, услышав возню и чертыхания за дверью своего номера, выглянул в коридор и увидел его, вдрызг пьяного, безуспешно пытавшегося открыть электронным ключом дверь, то очень удивился — на его памяти таким Колина видеть еще никому не приходилось. 

Эзра без слов подошел, чтобы помочь, и едва не упустил чертову карточку, когда его пальцы коснулись руки Фаррелла, но, совладав с собой, а потом и с замком, он распахнул дверь перед Колином. Тот посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом коньячных глаз, словно это не он только что отчаянно мазал мимо замка, и Эзра понял — если не сейчас, то никогда. Понял — и порывисто прижался губами к его губам, легко прихватывая нижнюю, целуя нежно, будто нарочно осторожничая, закрыв глаза от удовольствия. 

Пахло виски, пока еще приятно, парфюмом и еще чем-то неуловимым, что, как подсказывало ему чутье, было не иначе, как самим Колином. От собственной смелости перехватило дыхание, Миллер сам не понимал, что творит. Ему никогда, несмотря на все его фантазии, и в голову бы не пришло лезть к Колину, но, как выяснилось на практике, никогда не следует говорить «никогда». Когда Эзра оторвался от Фаррелла, покачнувшись, словно не Колин, а он сам был пьян, и осоловело уставился на него, тот, выдохнув через приоткрытый еще рот, окинул Миллера странным взглядом. 

— Ого... — вздернул он брови и растянул губы в хмельной полуулыбке. — Тебе разве баиньки не пора еще?

Эзра нервно сглотнул, сжал резко ставшую влажной ладонь в кулак, чтобы в тот же миг отпустить, и откликнулся, ляпнув первое, что пришло в голову:

— Не выходит, — он почувствовал, как уголок губ несколько раз предательски дернулся, выдавая его нервозность. Голос в тишине номера прозвучал, как ему показалось, чересчур хрипло: — Не спится одному...

Эзра прекрасно помнил то, что было в ту ночь: поцелуи, приятную тяжесть и сводящий с ума, заставляющий пальцы на ногах сладко поджиматься, запах тела Колина, и сумасшедшую дрочку, после которой они заснули вместе. И во всех смыслах обескураживающее утро, что наступило потом. 

Старательно пряча глаза от сияющего Миллера, Колин суетливо собирал по полу одежду, словно стремясь как можно скорее сбежать из своего собственного номера. Эзра не стал злоупотреблять гостеприимством и, не дожидаясь, когда Колин его об этом попросит, ушел сам. Фаррелл покинул пресс-тур этим же вечером, сославшись на проблемы, требующие неотложного решения — и впрямь, похоже, что-то такое было — и уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев от Колина не приходило никаких вестей. 

Эзра не мог ничего с собой поделать, то и дело прокручивая в голове фразу, сказанную Колином в то утро, резанувшую, словно лезвие: «Слушай, парень, будь ты женщиной, я бы слова не сказал, а так...», и думая, что своей постоянной несдержанностью он испортил и то малое, что имел. Впрочем, вряд ли он мог ожидать от себя чего-то другого. Эзра продолжал улыбаться и шутить, стараясь не показать, как он подавлен, и отчаянно надеялся, что это у него получается — он ведь неплохой актер, не так ли? 

Но сейчас, когда тур в поддержку «Тварей» был завершен, новый этап работы над «Лигой» еще не начат, а съемки «Флэша» приостановлены, Миллер мог позволить себе поддаться сплину, замуровавшись в одиночестве в своей квартире и отвечая всем, беспокоящимся о нем, что желает лишь отдыха. В который раз разблокировав и заблокировав телефон, он разозлился на себя и отбросил гаджет в сторону.

_«Женщина, да? Да какие проблемы!»_ — криво усмехнулся Эзра своим мыслям. В конце концов, решил он, девочка в детстве из него получалась вполне ничего. 

Представив себя в кружевном белье в объятиях Фаррелла, Миллер почувствовал, как по телу прошла волна возбуждения. Старательно удерживая эту картинку перед глазами, он дал волю фантазии и оттянул вниз резинку свободных домашних шорт...

***

Эзра окинул критическим взглядом свое отражение в зеркале, и ему захотелось взвыть — по его мнению, из дверцы шкафа на него взирал плохо выглядящий трансвестит, которого он и сам бы испугался на мгновение — не говоря уже о Колине. Со вздохом он стянул через голову несомненно, привлекающее внимание, но так нелепо смотрящееся на нем сейчас красное платье, и оно полетело в угол, туда же, куда недавно отправился узкий жакет и белая мини-юбка.

_«Чертовы супергерои, дьявол бы их побрал!»_

Ничто из того, что нашлось в его гардеробе, ему не подходило — раздавшись в плечах, Миллер утратил ту хрупкость, что была присуща ему еще несколько лет назад, и смотрелся теперь в подобных вещах откровенно нелепо. 

_«Рассмешить? Запросто. Возбудить? Черта с два!»_

Рухнув на кровать, он закрыл лицо руками и обреченно застонал. От приступа острой жалости к себе его отвлек звук пришедшего сообщения.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Как ты?»_  — короткое сообщение от сестры привело его в чувство.

 _«В порядке»,_  — скупо ответил Эзра — откровенничать с Сайей о своих терзаниях не особенно-то хотелось. Но в следущее мгновение его осенило. Взгляд со стороны — это то, что ему нужно. Помедлив, он настучал вдогонку просьбу о помощи.

 _«Проспорил кому? Или это свидание?»_  — смеющийся смайлик около последнего слова заставил Эзру самого нервно хихикнуть. Поколебавшись и переборов желание подтвердить первый вариант, он написал:

_«Свидание»._

_«Оу!»_  — ответ Сайи был лаконичен и неопределен. Усмехнувшись, Эзра отложил смартфон — и он тут же, буквально через пару секунд, завибрировал под рукой.

_«Ты же не собираешься выглядеть как дрэг-квин? Нужно что-то утонченное и романтичное»_

Эзра озадаченно вздернул брови и облегченно выдохнул, когда она предложила встретиться и вместе пройтись по магазинам.

***

Расправляя дурацкую юбку, которая норовила задраться при каждом движении, Эзра услышал из-за спины тихое похрюкивание и, обернувшись, увидел мелькнувшие между занавесок примерочной рыжие кудри.

— Ты помогать или ржать со мной увязалась? — скрипнул он зубами, дернув несчастную ткань так, что она затрещала.

— Помогать, — хихикнула Сайя, заглядывая уже не таясь, и протянула летящее шифоновое платье. — Попробуй, твою задницу надо куда-то прятать.

— На свою посмотри… — буркнул Эзра, но послушно принялся надевать предложенное.

Платье застряло где-то в районе груди, отказываясь двигаться вверх или вниз, и он, не справившись сам, чувствуя себя идиотом, с неловко задранными руками, был вынужден позвать сестру. Фыркнув, она освободила его от шелковых пут и умчалась куда-то. Эзра со вздохом признался самому себе, что его затея не выдерживает никакой критики, и уже натянул джинсы, когда Сайя подала ему еще две вещи.

— Мне кажется, это подойдет, — заверила она его и задернула занавеску.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Эзра внимательно разглядывал свое отражение, отмечая, что на этот раз, похоже, удача улыбнулась ему.

***

Миллер психовал, и его нервозность проявлялась в каждом жесте. Чем меньше оставалось времени до его встречи с Фарреллом, тем сильнее он сомневался в том, что пригласить его вообще было хорошей идеей. Сначала он трясся, ожидая отказа, но, когда Колин пообещал приехать, понял, что нервничает теперь едва ли не больше, чем прежде.

Он выматерился сквозь зубы после попытки застегнуть за спиной крючок черного кружевного полупрозрачного лифчика, заботливого спрятанного вместе с такими же шортиками на дне пакета не иначе, как Сайей. И как только угадала с размером? Сочтя это издевательством, он хотел было их проигнорировать, но потом, откопав среди вещей еще и фривольный пояс, надел и не сдержал вздоха, ощутив, как полупрозрачная ткань коснулась груди, по которой перед этим прошлась бритва.

Прикосновение тонких чулок к гладким ногам, как оказалось, тоже изысканная ласка. Закрепив их на поясе и проследив пальцами узорчатый игривый край, Эзра оглядел себя в зеркале и остался доволен результатом. Все портила только прическа и, в который раз пожалев о нещадно срезанных волосах, он надел парик, расправив по плечам черные локоны, почти такие же, как у него самого. Не удержавшись, он подмигнул своему отражению, вздернув бровь и по-блядски скривив губы, но бросил это дело, заметив, что уголок рта нервно дергается.

Шорох пышной юбки, из-под которой интригующе виднелось белое кружево, звучал, казалось, слишком громко, распаляя фантазию, и Эзра повел бедрами. Он прикрыл глаза, просовывая руки в широкие рукава красной блузы, чувствуя, как тонкая ткань приятно холодит кожу. От этого ощущения по спине пробежали мурашки, дрожь распространилась по всему телу и отозвалась приятным томлением внизу живота.

Хоть Миллер и начал собираться очень рано, репетиций перевоплощения у него не было, и он, боясь чего-то не успеть, был вынужден оставить без внимания начавшее зарождаться возбуждение. Старательно застегивая тонкими пальцами, украшенными алым маникюром, мелкие пуговицы, непривычно находящиеся слева, он, как мог, старался унять волнение, с каждым мгновением становившееся все сильнее.

***

Вертя в пальцах тонкую ножку уже опустевшего бокала и кусая губы, Эзра то и дело поглядывал на экран смартфона, стараясь при этом не комкать подол юбки в ожидании. Фаррелл опаздывал уже на четверть часа, и Эзра всерьез беспокоился — что, если он вообще передумал насчет встречи? А если и придет, то как отреагирует, увидев его? Весь напряженный, как натянутая струна, он вздрогнул от звука открывающейся двери номера и растерянно, словно его застали врасплох, уставился на вошедшего Колина. Тот же, окинув его взглядом, дернул уголками губ, пару раз фыркнул, и наконец, перестав сдерживаться, засмеялся. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Спокойно, спокойно! — вскинул руки в примирительном жесте Колин, стоило ему только, отсмеявшись, увидеть, как растерянный взгляд Эзры сменился полным злости, а крылья точеного носа хищно раздулись. — Ты уж извини, но такого, — оглядел он Миллера с головы до ног, — я увидеть не ожидал.

— А чего ожидал? — еще не до конца совладав с собой, спросил Эзра.

— Ну, не знаю... — отодвинув стул, Фаррелл расположился напротив. — Например, грустного парнишку, возможно, слегка накуренного… Но ты превзошел сам себя!

Колин и впрямь понял, что все те заранее заготовленные слова о «них», которые он прокручивал в мыслях с того момента, как получил приглашение от Эзры и покуда не шагнул в номер, бесследно испарились. Как он ни пытался ухватить их за хвост, все было без толку.

Услышав его предположение, Миллер хмыкнул. Вот, значит, как он выглядит в глазах Фаррелла? Стало кисло. Чувствуя себя преглупо, но решив, что терять уже нечего, Эзра парой глотков допил содержимое бокала, который успел наполнить вновь, и, уже не особо заботясь о внешнем виде, оставил на нем большой отпечаток помады.

— Ясно. Вот только с чего бы мне грустить? Непонятно, — прищурился он, уже в тысячный раз успев мысленно пнуть себя за то, что вообще все это затеял.

— В этом-то, видишь ли, и дело, — ответил Колин. Тон Эзры отрезвил его, возвращая самообладание.

Фаррелл вздернул брови и вытянул вперед руку, отказываясь, когда Миллер потянулся, чтобы налить вина и ему.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не про меня.

— Да ну? — усмехнулся Эзра. — Тогда мне так не показалось.

— Уж поверь, у меня были причины хотеть забыть тот вечер. И нет, — увидев, как Миллер изменился в лице, уточнил Фаррелл, — ты не входишь в их число. И нет, — с нажимом выделил он последнее слово, заметив, что взгляд Эзры стал обеспокоенным, — я не хочу об этом. Все в порядке. Я не горжусь этим срывом, особенно учитывая, что он привел к слишком многим негативным последствиям.

— А вот теперь ты уже, кажется, говоришь обо мне, — протянул Миллер, поморщившись. — Негативное последствие… Так меня еще не называли.

— Эзра… — позвал Колин с мученическим видом, и тот не без горечи отметил, как красиво звучит имя из его уст. — Нет. Ты совсем неправильно меня понял…

— Так может быть, расскажешь? По-нормальному, — попросил Эзра. — Потому что, если честно, я вообще мало что понял…

Колин помялся пару минут, но, не выдержав испытующего взгляда из-под накрашенных ресниц, рассказал. Рассказал такое, что Миллер, кажется, забыл, как дышать, а свой налет дерзости и вовсе без следа растерял.

— И я уже проходил все это, — подытожил свою речь Фаррелл, — двенадцать лет назад. И мы, естественно, остались друзьями, мы по-прежнему не чужие люди друг другу... Как ни крути, это было куда больше, чем просто интрижка, я такого ни к кому не испытывал ни до встречи с Джаредом, ни за все годы после. И когда все закончилось, я еще долго приходил в себя. Ты знаешь, что это такое, когда ты пытаешься себя собрать по мелким кусочкам, но у тебя все равно ни черта не выходит, и кажется, что ты так и останешься — разбитым?

Эзра молчал. Он и впрямь не знал, каково это. Ни один из его романов не был настолько серьезным, чтобы после расставания он чувствовал хоть десятую долю того, о чем рассказал ему Колин. Примерив всю эту бурю эмоций на себя, Эзра почувствовал, как в груди больно кольнуло и сжало ребра удушливой тяжестью. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Фаррелл досадливо скривился — уж вызывать жалость точно не входило в его планы.

— И я со временем уже успел забыть, что это такое. Отпустило. Я выдохнул спокойно, жизнь вошла в правильную колею, — оборвал он гнетущее молчание.

 _«А потом что?»_  — одними глазами спросил Эзра, не решаясь высказать это вслух. Колин встал и прошел к окну, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— А потом этот треклятый фильм и… И ты, — тихо добавил он и замолчал.

Миллер почувствовал, как от последних слов, сказанных тихо, по спине прошелся табун мурашек, и дыхание перехватило так, что в глазах слегка потемнело. _«И ты»_ , — повторил он про себя голосом Колина, словно смакуя, и холодные пальцы впились в край стола. Поднявшись на плохо слушающихся ногах, он едва не осел снова на стул, когда неустойчивый каблук вздумал его подвести.

Он на носочках, стараясь не цокать по паркету — почему-то логичная мысль снять неудобную обувь даже не пришла ему в голову — подошел к Колину, протянул было руку, но замер в нерешительности, боясь дотронуться до напряженной спины.

— Так получается, ты… — сглотнул он, осознавая истинную причину порыва Фаррелла в номере отеля, — поэтому тогда так…

— Ты хотел ответа. Ты его получил. Я думал об этом и понял, что ты заслуживаешь объяснений, — надтреснуто произнес Колин, обернувшись, и Эзра поймал его взгляд — словно у больного диабетом ребенка, стоящего у витрины кондитерской, который поклялся себе, что никогда больше не притронется к сладостям.

— Да, все так, — кивнул Фаррелл скорее самому себе, краем сознания отмечая, что Эзра стоит теперь еще ближе, вдыхая его запах, перемешанный с запахом помады, неровным слоем лежащей на приоткрытых пухлых губах, и чего-то еще, безумно возбуждающего. Сжав кулаки в карманах, он заставил себя отстраниться. — Нет, только не снова, — мотнул головой он. — Что будет дальше? Ты же… Ты вообще видел себя? Ты же от меня камня на камне не оставишь…

Колин сделал неуверенный шаг назад, затем еще один, тверже, и еще, отступая. Уже почти у самой двери он повернул голову, бросив через плечо:

— Прощай, Эзра.


	4. Chapter 4

— Какой же ты, черт побери, трус… — тихое злое бурчание за спиной заставило Колина, как минимум, остановиться, как максимум — удивленно оглянуться.

— Что? — он уставился на Эзру, который стоял посреди комнаты, обняв себя руками. В этой позе он выглядел одновременно и беззащитно, и замкнуто.

— Ты слышал, — в карих глазах Миллера танцевали молнии. Едва он отошел от шока, на него вновь накатила волна злости, и, поколебавшись пару секунд, он решил, что держать все в себе — это уж слишком.

Он вдруг понял, что после такого Колин точно уйдет, и эти слова станут последними. Но потом рыкнул на себя, решив, что лучше уж так, чем «прощай, Эзра». К его большому удивлению, Фаррелл направился не к двери, а к нему, и где-то на задворках сознания даже промелькнула мысль, что ему сейчас попортят лицо. Как ни странно, этого тоже не произошло — видимо, самообладание идет впридачу с ковриком для йоги, как ядовито подумал Эзра.

Колин просто стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и молча смотрел ему прямиком в глаза, и от этого взгляда Миллеру стало совсем невыносимо. Злость, еще несколько мгновений бурлившая внутри, непостижимым образом переродилась во что-то, больше напоминавшее обиду — ничем другим Эзра не мог объяснить, почему он, нервно сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, слегка дрожащим голосом поинтересовался:

— Какого черта ты вдруг решил меня с ним сравнивать? Вообще сравнивать, неважно, с кем?! — выпалил Миллер. Ему не понравилось, как прозвучал его голос — слишком жалко — но он быстро отмел эту мысль, как несущественную. — Это же тупо, это так тупо, что от тебя я ожидал чего угодно, только не этого!

— Эзра, — прикрыл глаза Колин, — давай без сцен…

— Это я-то «без сцен»? — Эзра, негодуя, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Ты серьезно? Тогда что сейчас такое было? Это же ты тут только что драму отыгрывал и на воду дул!

— Замолчи, прошу тебя, — выдержка Колина начала сдавать, и Эзра заметил это, но уже ничего не мог с собой поделать — его несло.

— Нет, нихрена я молчать не буду! Неужели я для тебя, — он шагнул вперед, плохо соображая, что делает, — совсем ничего не значу? Ну, сам по себе, а не как ебучее явление в жизни? Ты же сам признался!

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Фаррелл, приблизившись вплотную. Хоть Миллер и был выше, да еще и на каблуках, но ему казалось, что Колин легко сомнет его сейчас, если захочет.

— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, никогда до этого такого не было… И я, черт побери, совсем не понимаю, что с этим делать! Знаю только, что это отличается от всего того, что было раньше, но ты… Ты сам сказал, что это все не просто так, сам! А теперь что, выходит, пожалел?! Обратно свои слова возьмешь? — почувствовав боль, когда Колин грубо схватил его за локоть и встряхнул, он поморщился, но выплюнул Фарреллу в лицо: — Да не буду я затыкаться!

— Будешь… — прошипел в ответ Колин, зло впиваясь в его губы своими.

Он сам не понял, с чего вообще решил поменять свое мнение, отступать от которого не собирался, но когда он смотрел Миллеру в глаза, выслушивая бурю его негодования, ему показалось, что он увидел в них что-то большее, чем обиду в ответ на уязвленное самолюбие. И именно это большее заставило внутри пошевелиться что-то позабытое — то, что, как он думал, уже давно потухло — и теперь это чувство встало во весь рост, разогнувшись, порушив клетку, в которую Колин сам его запер много лет назад, спасаясь от боли, едва-едва сшив порванное сердце воедино.

Эзра в его руках был напряжен, как струна, и, хоть и не пытался отстраниться, но и не отвечал, позволяя языку Фаррелла хозяйничать в своем рту.

— Ты невозможный… — полузадушено выдохнул Колин, уже не пытаясь угнаться за разумом, унесенным волной собственных чувств, захлестнувших его с головой. Миллер приоткрыл рот, глотая воздух, распахнул шалые глаза, и от его взгляда у Колина самого перехватило дух.

Эзра тихо застонал ему в рот, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе, и, когда пальцы Колина сжали его задницу, не выдержал и потерся о него пахом, больше всего на свете мечтая избавиться от шортиков, ставших слишком узкими и слишком неудобными. Словно уловив его мысли, Колин пробрался под юбку и, нащупав кружево, отстранился.

— Совершенно, мать твою, сумасшедший… — сказал он, и, когда Эзра растянул припухшие алые зацелованные губы в искусительной полуулыбке, тихо спросил: — Покажешь?..

Подведя Фаррелла к стулу и усадив, Миллер наклонился и, в последний раз легко и дразняще поцеловав, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, шепнул:

— Разумеется…

Расстегнув под плотоядным взглядом пуговицы блузы, он развел красную ткань в стороны, обнажив подрагивающий от возбуждения живот, и выгнулся, оглаживая себя, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Колин лишь восхищенно охнул, глядя, как играют мышцы под кожей, а изящные пальцы гладят шею.

Эзра потянулся за спину и расстегнул застежку юбки. Он едва встряхнул бедрами, и черная ткань скользнула к его ногам. Перешагнув ее, он подошел к Колину, руки которого потянулись расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на рубашке — он напрочь позабыл, что они уже расстегнуты.

— Блядская ты дива… — хрипло сказал он, и от этого голоса по пояснице Миллера пробежали мурашки.

Колин призывно протянул руки. Эзра подошел ближе и уселся к нему на колени.

— Нравится? — лукаво улыбнулся он.

Фаррелл погладил чувственную шею и, снимая с плеч тонкий шелк, оставляя Миллера в одном белье, невольно откинулся на спинку стула, любуясь открывшимся зрелищем.

— Еще как, — шепнул он Эзре на ухо, вдоволь насмотревшись. — Ты рождаешь в моей голове новые и новые фетиши…

Поцеловав чувствительное место за ухом, Колин прихватил губами мочку, обжигая дыханием, и, приспустив шортики Эзры, приласкал его уже давно требующий внимания член. Эзра застонал и выгнулся в его руках, вцепившись в плечи.

— Как же ты красив, черт побери… — руки Колина продолжали путешествовать по такому отзывчивому и жадному до прикосновений телу, теперь уже по-хорошему изучая и запоминая, чувствуя все малейшие реакции. — Как же я хочу тебя…

— Прямо здесь? — простонал Эзра. Он в полутрансе ерзал на чужих коленях, хватая ртом воздух, тихо шипя в ответ на движения чужой ладони на своем члене. — Или… на столе?

— Веди в спальню, — выдохнул ему в ключицу Колин.

***

Проснувшись утром в чужих апартаментах и в чужой постели, Фаррелл ощутил себя в высшей степени неуютно. Когда он через считанные мгновения вспомнил, как он здесь оказался и что вчера творил, его на секунду одолели сомнения — так ли правильно он поступил, позволив чувствам взять верх над разумом? А если и так, то остаться было определенно не самым лучшим решением… Приступ дежавю подкатывал без спроса, пробуждая в глубине памяти запрятанную подальше неловкость. Может быть, еще не поздно все изменить, сделав вид, что ничего не было?

Шорох простыней рядом вывел его из задумчивости — Эзра завозился под боком, и Колин заметил, что его веки подрагивают в беспокойном сне.

 _«Ну нет, точно не с этим парнем»_ , — хмыкнул про себя Фаррелл, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что в случае еще одного невнятного отказа Эзра его из-под земли достанет. В этом плане он был похож на заводную куклу, которая только и твердит: «Люби меня, люби меня, люби…». Прислушавшись к себе, Колин понял, что, в принципе, если быть с собой честным, он совсем не против такого расклада.

И пока Фаррелл методично разбирался в себе, Эзра рядом потянулся, просыпаясь.

— Мадемуазель, — Колин погладил через одеяло бедро Миллера и насмешливо вздернул брови, глядя, как Эзра сонно моргает длинными ресницами, с которых под глаза ему частично осыпалась тушь, — да у вас щетина пробивается…

— Ох, — притворно-расстроенно воскликнул Эзра, щупая подбородок. — И ты меня теперь из-за этого бросишь, да? Скажешь: «Прости, парень, но мне бы такую же, только без члена?»

Он закинул руки за голову, глядя на Колина, словно испытывая на прочность, гадая, каким будет его следующий шаг. Тот же, встретив этот взгляд, в котором было больше самообороны, чем вызова, понял, что принял решение окончательно.

 _«Ну а, собственно, какого черта?»_  — подумал он.

— Не дождешься, — фыркнул Колин, затыкая поцелуем болтливый ядовитый рот.


End file.
